In an image forming apparatus that accepts data in a plurality of print languages, any of methods (1) to (3) below is adopted in a case where resource data such as fonts, color profiles and dither patterns used in forming an image is retained within the apparatus.
(1) A special-purpose resource retention area for every print language is provided within the image forming apparatus, and only resource data utilized by a specific single print language is retained in each retention area together with resource attributes (information indicating a characterizing feature of the resource) regarding the specific single print language (for example, see the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 08-030408). In this case, a program such as a printer driver that executes only processing relating to the specific print language refers only to the resource in the resource retention area for the print language that is to undergo processing. Further, a data processing program for managing all resources within the apparatus adopts each resource retention area exclusively for each print language provided within the apparatus as an object of processing, downloads data separately from host computers, etc., of the resources and sets the attributes.
(2) A special-purpose resource retention area for every print language is provided within the image forming apparatus, only resource data utilized by a specific single print language is retained in each retention area together with resource attributes (information indicating a characterizing feature of the resource) regarding the specific single print language, in a manner similar to that of (1) above, and a management module within the apparatus performs batch management. In this case, in response to a list request from a program such as a printer driver that executes only processing relating to the specific print language, and also in response to a command for download and setting of attributes from a data processing program that manages all resources within the apparatus, the management module within the apparatus discriminates the source of the request, the source of the command and the object of processing and executes processing that conforms to the result of discrimination.
(3) A single resource retention area used in common from each print language is provided within the image forming apparatus and all resources are retained in this area. In this case, processing for reference, setting of attributes and download from each program such as a printer driver that executes only processing relating to a specific print language and from a data processing program that manages all resources within the apparatus, is executed with respect to resources within the same resource retention area.
When various programs such as a printer driver in a data processing apparatus capable of communicating with the above-mentioned image forming apparatus use resources retained within a device, there are cases where resource candidates are displayed and are allowed to be selected by a user, etc. With such programs, resources are used through the methods set forth below.
A first method of use is such that since resources usable by each print language differ, a program dedicated to a certain print language (e.g., an application that supports only a specific language) will display only the resources that can be utilized by this program per se.
A second method of use is such that in a case where a plurality of resources within an apparatus are presented to a user collectively as a single resource in a program dedicated to a certain print language and use of this resource is commanded, the dedicated program decides appropriate resources used internally from the plurality of resources made to appear as a single resource. Furthermore, there are also cases where the contents of resources collected into a single resource are made to appear individually from a separate print-language dedicated program.
In addition, when the name of a resource is displayed, there are also cases where even though there is only a single resource, the resource is displayed under a separate name for each print language in accordance with limitations imposed by the specifications of the print language.
In accordance with these methods of using resources in a data processing apparatus, the following problems arise with the conventional method of resource retention:
With resource processing (1) according to the prior art, it is necessary to retain resources separately in each area dedicated to a print language even in relation to resources having common attributes and data regarding a plurality of print languages. As a consequence, resources within the apparatus are consumed superfluously. Further, it is required that a data processing program that manages all resources within the apparatus execute processing such as download separately even in relation to resources having common attributes and data regarding a plurality of print languages.
With resource processing (2) according to the prior art, it is necessary to retain resources separately in each area dedicated to a print language even in relation to resources having common attributes and data regarding a plurality of print languages, as in processing (1) above, and therefore resources within the apparatus are consumed superfluously.
With resource processing (3) according to the prior art, the premise is that resources within the apparatus have common attributes set with respect to all print languages and all are capable of being utilized in the same manner. Consequently, with regard to a resource for which the attributes concerning a plurality of print languages differ even though the data is common, the same resource is retained under a different name. This pertains to a resource that cannot be used with a certain specific print language, or to a resource which, even though it is a default resource with respect to a certain print language (a resource specified beforehand for use in a case where is no particular designation made in individual print jobs concerning the resource utilized), is not a default resource with respect to another language.
Further, besides the method of retaining one resource under separate names, there are also cases where processing is executed in order to display one resource by a name on a per-print-language basis. This is processing for displaying the name of a resource contained in an apparatus upon converting the resource name based upon information held beforehand by each program dedicated to a print language. In this case, the conversion processing cannot be executed in relation to a resource for which information does not previously exist on the side of the print-language dedicated program, as in the manner of a resource created and downloaded to the apparatus by a user, and therefore a method of displaying such a resource under a separate name for each and every print language does not exist.
Further, in a case where a resource that cannot be used with a certain specific print language exists, processing is executed in which the dedicated program for this print language filters information relating to a resource that the computer itself cannot use upon recognizing this information beforehand. However, this program also cannot deal with a resource that does not possess the information, e.g., a resource created and downloaded to the apparatus by a user. Consequently, a resource is displayed regardless of the fact that it is not clear whether the resource can or cannot be used with the print language. Alternatively, processing that arranges it so that a resource devoid of information will not be handled is executed.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a data processing apparatus, resource management method and image forming apparatus through which resources can be utilized appropriately by the image forming apparatus without retaining resources redundantly in an image forming apparatus that supports a plurality of print languages and, moreover, by furnishing one retained resource with a name and/or attribute corresponding to each of the plurality of print languages.